The Rogue King
by Jackson559
Summary: A sequel to "The Rogue Xenomorph", the xenomorph you grew familiar with is now a very successful King of a thriving alien colony. Everything seems fine until humans arrive on the planet again. And things become even more complex when the xenomorph King reunites with Alice, a young lady he had saved when she was 10 years old.
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

Hello, there. The Xenomorph King speaking. It seems that I lied to you. My story does not end on that fateful day when Alice left my planet and flew back home. If you are not familiar with that story, I will strongly recommend you to read my previous narrative(The Rogue Xenomorph). Now, I'm assuming all of you know who I am. I was once an average drone that came upon two human sisters. The two were named Abigail and Alice. They made me realize the importance friendship and bonds. This feeling made me do something no other xenomorph would ever think of doing, to rebel against the queen. Apparently, fate was on my side, for I was destined to transform into the xenomorph King, a being that only exists once every few centuries. I used this power to my advantage and overpowered the previous queen. Sadly during the skirmish, I was not able to save Abigail, Alice's older sister. However, I was happy to at least see Alice return to her family safely. I assumed that her parents had died when their ship crashed on our planet, but Alice's grandparents came to rescue her.

The story should have ended there. Alice is taken by her grandparents and I am left here to run this colony on the planet. Before she left, Alice even found a nice queen chestburster from the ship she came in that grew up to become a great subordinate queen that helped with reproduction, and moreover, she could produce eggs that laid chestbursters instead of facehuggers. Alice explained something about how scientists had altered the queen's DNA. So, I was the king of this thriving alien colony, and Alice was safe back at her home planet. What more is there to tell? Well, the problem was, Alice came back many years later with her own ship and crew.

Apparently, important information discovered by scientists about the advancement of technology was forgotten on the human ship that crashed onto our planet. After the chaos our xenomorphs attacking all the crew members and turning the large ship into an alien hive, the information did not seem to be a priority. But now, the humans realized they needed it, and they thought that the best person to send back to this alien infested planet is non other than the girl who had experienced the chaos here, Alice. I was quite surprised to see her back, and she was quite surprised that I did not recognize her….at first. Hey! Don't blame me, the last time I saw her was when she was ten. But enough of me summarizing this story, just here my narrative of exactly how the events went down.

It was any other ordinary day, living the life in a xenomorph hive as the supreme ruler. There wasn't really much to do in the past decade. There wasn't much violence, for no other beings came to our planets to put up a fight. It was relatively peaceful here. Our colony was able to thrive, especially because of the chestbursters being born directly from the Queen's eggs.

I wasn't a tyrant, mind you. I cared for all the warriors and drones in the colony. I was never oppressive nor did I resort to violence. There were a few individuals who did not follow my commands(probably due to the alteration of the queen's DNA), so in those cases, I did dispose of them. But overall, I was a caring Xenomorph King. I made sure the hive was protected and I showed love for my queen. However, one day, a heard a loud noise coming from the sky outside of our hive. I sent a few drones to scout the area.

They came back and gave me the news that a large ship was landing on the planet. They reported that the ships were filled with creatures they never seen before. I asked the drones if they looked like humans. I described what a human looked like to them. They all nodded and said that humans were on that ship. Humans! Why were they coming back? Were they here to set up camp and try to scrutinize our kind? This thought angered me. My priority was the protection of the hive. But then, I was reminded of what happened before with the previous Queen. The humans that had accidentally crash landed on this planet did not mean any harm to us. The previous Queen was just too aggressive and wanted to wipe them all out. I didn't want to be like the previous Queen. So I took a deep breathe and thought this through.

It was quite possible that these humans did not mean harm. Were they curious, did they need help. But as I began to think of the positive possibilities, it became more convoluted. It was more likely that these humans were prepared to do harm, because the drone mentioned that they had weapons. I ordered all the warriors and drones to go on defense mode. However, I ordered them to not kill any of the humans, but to bring them to my chamber as prisoners.

I awaited for further reports. After a while, a drone came into my chamber, informing me that a crew of six people approached the large abandoned ship where our hive was, but they carried no weapons. No weapons? What were they up too? I told the drones to tell the others to stand their grounds. I told them to be prepared for the unexpected. As a result, the warriors subdued the humans who tried to enter the ship. However, none of the xenomorphs killed any of them.

The humans were brought into my chamber one by one. Each one looked different than the other. They all seemed to be male. As each prisoner was brought in, I ordered them to be hung on the walls. I didn't really need hosts for the hive, but I wanted to "interrogate" these humans, for I did understand their language. However, the last prisoner who was brought on board seemed to be a female. She seemed like she was in her early twenties. Something seemed familiar about her, but I couldn't quite make the connection. When she saw me, however, her eyes widened and she seemed surprised. Did she recognize me? I ordered the drones to bound her to the walls like the rest of them.

"Hey!" shouted the female. "It's me, Alice! Remember?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Connection

When the name was mentioned, everything rushed back into my mind. The memory of saving a girl from being used as a host. I remembered how I protected her and let her leave when her family came back for her. I commanded the drones to let go of Alice. Using my claws, I beckoned her to step towards me. She approached warily, afraid that I might hurt her. When she was at my feet, I lowered my head so we were face to face. I felt all the warriors watching her intently.

She certainly did not smell the same. I don't think I recognized the scent. However, her physical appearance resembled that ten year old girl a lot. Now, you know that I am not capable of speaking the human language, nor was she able to hear me telepathically, so in an attempt to communicate, I tried hissing out the sound of her name again. _AAAllllllis._

"Yes. It's me." said the woman. "I was the human girl you saved ten years ago. I recognized you by the scar on your chest."

I looked down and sure enough, the scar was still there. I completely forgot that incident where one facehugger impregnated me. But, Alice's sister was there to treat my wounds, and I owed her my life. Since I failed to save her, I had to save Alice then. There wasn't a doubt in my mind at this point. I was certain that the woman standing before me was Alice.

She seemed to predict what I was going to ask about, so she answered, "I came back here with these other men to retrieve some information left on this ship your hive is in. All we need is some data, and we'll be on our way."

I informed the other xenos of Alice's intentions and they all relaxed a bit.

"Can you release my crew members? They're only here to help." said Alice.

I trusted Alice, but I didn't know if I trusted these other five men. I thought for awhile, then I commanded the drones to release the men from the walls. However, I didn't like the way they looked at us. The men with Alice look at me like I'm some sort of nasty creature or monster. Well, I might look intimidating, but I still have feelings. Alice understood who I was, and especially now that she knows I remember her, she looks at me like I'm one of her own kind. I guess that makes up for it.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my crew members." said Alice as she began pointing at each member. "That's Mark, Jake, Kyle, Sam, and Nick."

They greeted me by waving a hand at me. I copied them and did the same back, which led some of them to crack up. Alice and the others talked about something secretly to each other and they all left my chamber. I tempted to tell one of the drones to follow them, to keep an eye on their actions, but I decided to put my trust in Alice and her crew members.

After they left, I approached my queen. She had her own chamber to rest in. It was hard to navigate through the chamber because the floor was filled with rows upon rows of eggs. I had to make sure not to accidentally crush any of them with my feet. The Queen felt my presence and awoke from her slumber. I informed her of Alice's team and I told her not to attack them. The Queen also had authority over the xenomorphs, so I wanted to make sure she was aware that they were friendly. I didn't tell the queen about my adventures as a normal drone. All she knows is that I am the xenomorph King and that she has to obey me. Well, that sounds kind of harsh, but you get the idea.

As I entered my chamber again, I felt a large explosion on the western wing of the abandoned ship. I sensed that many of my fellow xenos were hurt. I charged toward the area where the sound came from. What was happening? What were the humans doing. When I finally got to the explosion, I found many dead drones and warriors lying on the floor. Some dead from an explosion. Some were shot with bullets. It was the humans that came with Alice. I felt a wave of anger surge through me. I trusted these men and let them go, and now this is what they do to my hive, to my family?

I heard the humans ahead. I ran towards the sound of the commotion. There was a fight going on up ahead. Through the smoke, I saw the five men shooting at my xenos. I know these were Alice's crewmembers, but out of protection for my hive, I used my large tail and swung at the armed men, sending them flying towards the walls. Alice was nowhere to be seen. I turned around and saw more men enter the room. Apparently, it seems there were much more than six people who landed on this planet. I let out a ferocious war to intimidate them, but they were unaffected.

Before I could attack again, the ten men who were facing me dispatched their weapons, sending large streams of fire at me. I hated fired. I backed off from the fire, unaware of what was happening behind me. I commanded more warriors to come to this room and fight the humans, because my body was too bulky to efficiently take them out. However, when the fire died out, I saw that the ten men who were standing there with flamethrowers were no longer in front of me. Before I could react, a large net fell down from the ceiling and trapped me. My head and body was forced onto the ground when he net fell onto of me. I let out a roar as I tried to break free, but the netting was very thick and strong, and was laced with some sort of chemical that was scalding my skin. I was in too much pain to struggle free.

I realized that when I was distracted by the fire, these humans must have set up a trap above me. I can't believe I fell for that. I stopped my struggle for the net had bested my strength. I saw the warriors began to fill the room, but to my dismay, the humans were putting up a good fight. The weapons they carried were not normal guns. They seemed to annihilate a xenomorph with just one shot. The bullet exploded on impact, so our exoskeleton didn't help.

I heard the queen telepathically asking what was wrong. I told her that we were under attack. I started to feel drowsy. It was definitely the chemicals that was on the netting. I tried to stay conscious, but I felt my energy decreasing. The humans had managed to subdue all the xenomorphs around me. I was relieved to see Alice enter the room. Good, she knows me. She can explain that I am friendly and will help me escape. Or so I thought. I sensed something was amiss when I looked up at her. Her face lacked emotion. She bent down and stared into my dome, the innocence in her eyes from when she was a child were gone. I really didn't want to believe the Alice approved of this, but worst nightmare came true.

"I'm sorry. We have to do this." she said as I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: A King no Longer

When I regained consciousness, I realized I have been separated from my hive. My telepathy could not reach the queen or the other xenomorphs. They were far out of range. I was contained in a large room with a surface in front of me that I deducted was one way class. The walls were made of some mystery metal. I did not have enough power to break it and my acid blood did nothing to it. I was the king of my hive, how could I have let this happen? Would my hive be able to continue on without me?

They do still have the queen. Then, I remembered the events that transpired before I blacked out. Alice and her men had attacked my family. They killed many drones and warriors and even captured me against my will. The part that pained me the most was the fact that Alice was behind all this. How could she do this? I treated her like family and I trusted that she meant no harm. Not to mention I looked out for her when she was a child. Does she really think of me as something she could expend? The more I thought, the more my anger began to build.

Now, don't fret. I wasn't going to go alien crazy. I knew Alice very well it I acknowledged that there was a possibility that Alice had an important reason to this, but that still did not justify why she couldn't just tell me. I stared into the one way glass, knowing there were people studying me. What were they up to? What did they want with me? Well, that was a stupid question. I was a very rare specimen, the only xenomorph king in existence, probably. I must have been a magnet to the human curiosity.

That is when I realized why they came back. When Alice left with her grandfather, he was probably a man of a powerful position. He must've seen me and wanted to know more. He came back so he could capture me and bring me onto this ship. I have to find a way out. Who knows what they will do to me? But, the room seemed to be sealed very well and I couldn't think of anyway to get out myself.

When I was contemplating for a way out, I heard a loud noise behind me. I turned around quick to see that the wall behind me was actually a large door. It slid open slowly and revealed an even larger room. Should I proceed? It was obvious that whoever opened this door wanted me to walk out. Well, just to spite them, I will remain in this little room I was contained in. However, that didn't work out too well, for a liquid substance began raining down from the ceiling of the little room I was in. It hit my exoskeleton and it burned right through, hitting my flesh. It roared in pain as I tried to avoid the chemical, but the room was too small. In the end, I was forced to leave the room and the door slid shut behind me.

What was that chemical made of? It was even stronger than our blood. I glanced around the new room I was in. This room was huge. I could do flips down this room and still have room and not crash into any of the walls. A door opposite from where I stood began to open. From the darkness appeared a large, slimy creature with two heads. It had no feet and it resembled a slug. Each of its heads only a contained a large, circular mouth with razor sharp teeth that spiraled deeper into it's throat. Its body was red, like humans blood and it had a body roughly the size of mine. How did these humans get their hands on this creature? It was an abomination, but I shouldn't the one to talk, for I wasn't a creature that you would want to hug either.

I realized what the humans wanted me to do. This was a battle, a fight. They want to see my strength and forced me into a situation where I have to fight to survive. I tried to analyze the creature in front of me. It had more mass than I do, considering it was just a large blob. If I went head on, it would be risky, for I don't know if I had the brute strength to overpower it. But, it seemed that the only way it could attack was with its mouth. There was no other visible characteristic of the creature that could hurt me.

To start off, I used my tail and stabbed the large creature right through the middle section of its body. It was a very slow creature. It barely even reacted when it saw my tail coming. I thought I had this battle, when my tail seared with immense pain. I let out a screech as I withdrew my tail from its body. My tail had been burned so bad that my green acid blood was dripping from the exoskeleton. This was one of the first times I seen flesh exposed on any xenomorph tail.

What was this monster made of? I was surprised what the humans have been doing. They managed to find substances that was more corrosive than my blood. I was completely defenseless. My exoskeleton is useless against this monster. Now I realized how the humans must feel when they are fighting us. The creature let out a loud roar to show that it was annoyed and it slid over towards me with great speed. I was surprised by how fast it was charging, because its body looked really heavy. One of its mouth reach out to bite me, and at the last second, I leaped up into the air, avoiding the collision with the creature. However, because of my weight, I couldn't jump high enough and one of the mouths from the monster snatch my leg and chomped down on it.

I fell to the ground, unable to get up because of the pain. The creature was able injured my leg badly, and my blood was everywhere. I let out a loud roar of stress, and tried to get crawl up, but I couldn't. My leg was broken and the other leg by itself could not support my body. I was utterly defeated. I looked at the creature across from me and saw that it was leaving through another door that had opened up. The humans wanted to test my skills, but they used creatures that were clearly meant to overpower me. I became angry at the thought of this. These humans expected and wanted me to get hurt. What were they studying me for? And where is Alice?! I prayed that she was not watching me in this battle arena. I prayed that she still cared for me and was doing something about it.

Another door opened up and two humans in a large exosuits approached me. I roared at them threatenly to make them stay back, but they knew that I was too injured. It seemed that their exosuits were designed to help move large creatures around, for they were able to lift me up and escort me out of the large room. To be honest, it was quite humiliating. I didn't have the energy nor the sheer simple mindedness to attack the exo suits, for I didn't want to be left in that large room anyways. I was probably going to bleed to death. I was brought into a another large room that seemed to be an infirmary of some sort. I felt something get inject into my leg. And I fell asleep.

I woke up to find that I was in that same room, but I was bounded by metal restraints. How long have I been out? I thought back to my hive and wondered how they were doing. I hope my queen was taking care of everyone. What if the humans unleashed a creature like that into my hive. I was the king of the hive and I couldn't even phase it. Some king I am. I didn't feel so strong anymore. I was bettered numerous times in the past few days. I looked to the side to see only one person in the room with me. The person seemed to be a doctor, but I couldn't tell who it was. She or he was wearing a face mask and was typing something into a computer. The person must have heard me, for he/she turned around and was surprised that I was awake. The person took of the doctor's mask and I realized it was a woman. To be more specific, it was Alice.

 **Author's Note: Please comment on how the story is so far.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Way to Communicate

She tossed her mask to the floor and ran up to me. She ran up to me and wrapped herself around my arms. This took me by surprise, for she didn't seem sympathetic toward me just the day before.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. It was horrible. Please forgive me." said Alice as she embraced my body.

 _Alice, what are you doing here? What is this place?_

"This place is… wait, did you just speak?!" she asked in shock.

 _You can hear me?!_ I said surprised too. I wasn't talking, I was just using my telepathy as I would usually in my hive when I communicate with the queen and warriors. Alice wasn't able to understand me before, how could she understand now? Alice let go of my arm and asked me to say something again. I said hello, but what followed was a long awkward silence.

"Umm, are you saying anything?" she asked. She couldn't understand me anymore. Now I was confused, but then I figured it out. I motioned for her to place her hand on my arm again, and then I spoke, _Can you hear me now?_

She nodded. "Yes, I can. Does this only work when I make physical contact?" she asked. That's what I theorized as well.

 _I think that's how it works. Strange, I never knew we had that kind of telepathic power._ I realized what I wanted to ask Alice, and focused on the issue at hand. _Alice, why was I brought on this ship. Why did your men capture me. You even killed many of my hive members. Alice, I care about you, but I can't hide my anger towards these humans, especially what they did to my family._

It worried me how it took Alice quite a while to answer. "I'm really sorry for what happened to your family, but we had to do it. My grandfather is in charge of a branch of the weyland yutani corporation. He oversees the alien life form research. He was interested after his visit ten years ago. He had never seen a xenomorph king before, and he desperately wanted to go back to your planet and capture you. My grandfather wanted me on the expedition because he knew that you weren't going to hurt me. I was opposed to this, but he said that he would go and kill every xenomorph in your hive to get to you. Therefore, I decided to go, only to devise a plan that could avoid the destruction of your entire hive. I'm sorry for tricking you, but I did it so my grandfather didn't have to hurt anymore of your family."

I stared down at the ground. _You didn't hurt the queen, did you?_

"No, we didn't. My men were forced to fight some of the xenomorphs, but most of the hive was left unharmed. I'm sorry. Please forgive us. It pained me to see you in pain, especially when you were pinned against that other monster of an alien."

 _You were watching me the entire time? You didn't bother to stop it, then?!_ Alice sensed the hostility in my voice. As much as I didn't want to seem aggressive toward Alice, I was very angered at the fact that she could just sit behind the one way class and watch me get beaten by that alien. It would've have been better if she was not watching or if she was oblivious to the fact. But she knew! It meant that she was completely fine watching me get hurt.

"I didn't watch it out of enjoyment! I work as a doctor here. The company uses that room all the time to test skills of different alien creatures, and I have to watch to have a better understanding of the injuries. It's not like I treat humans. Aliens are foreign and we need as much information as we can get to do our jobs. The company's major priority is to keep all these specimens alive."

 _What is Weyland Yutani doing with all these aliens?_

"Well, my grandfather's branch does research on foreign organisms, like I mentioned before. It started out as a simple organization that discovered new alien species. However, I felt that my grandfather became power hungry after collecting all kinds of aliens. He biologically engineered many of them to make them "optimal" and, basically weapons of destruction. He created many artificial specimens from the DNA of different species. That alien you fought was named Specimen 14. He isn't even the worst one. You might not be as strong as these artificial creatures, but my grandfather was always fond of the xenomorph and he it's only once in a lifetime where he could meet a xenomorph King."

 _Alice, what do you plan to do? Do you agree with your grandpa and want me to be scrutinized under this organization, or are you going to help me to leave?_

"Of course I want you to be free! But I don't if that is possible…" before Alice could finish, to tall men entered the room.

"Miss Alacard, your grandfather would like to see you!" ordered one of the men. He stared at Alice's close proximity to me(which was unusual) and they had heard her speaking before they entered. "Who, were you talking to?" asked the men. Alice quickly let go of my arm. As you could imagine, the men began to look at Alice like she was some weird scientist who was too close to the specimens. Alice was about to say something, but I motioned to her not to reveal that she could talk to me through telepathy. I was sure they had not discovered that yet, and if they find out, all the scientists will get fired up.

Alice hesitated and said, "I was just treating his arm. But, I just finished, I'll be going now." She took off her gloves and through them into a compartment. I was disappointed that she was leaving. There was still so much I wanted to ask her. She walked across from me and whispered softly, "The third button from the left." The men didn't hear her. She approached the door the two escorted her out of the room. I looked over at the panel on the side of the room. Sure enough, the third button was a large red one that had the words release. It was my lucky day, for I realized that the restraints had not fastened my tail. It could move around more or less freely. I reached my tail toward the panel and pressed down on the button.

 **Please review my story. Sorry for not updating. I'll probably get a chapter uploaded every other or three days.**


	5. Chapter 5: Company Rundown

I was freed from the metal restraints, but I couldn't just stroll out of the room. I could sense that there were people walking up and down the halls outside. I looked around the room for an escape plan, but I couldn't see where could possibly go. I turned my attention to the wall on the opposite of the door. There was silence on the other side, and I could sense that there was lots of room behind the wall. Perhaps it was a storage room? I knew I had to get out of the room before another human came in. I was about to charge at the wall, ready to knock it down with brute force. It didn't seem like a strong or thick wall, but I remembered that it was in my best interest not to create too much noise.

I lashed out on my wrist, causing my acid blood to bleed out. I directed my arm toward the wall and flung the blood onto the metal surface. Luckily, the walls were not made of special material and it immediately began eroding away. When a decent sized hole formed, I gently pushed down against the wall and more of the wall collapsed onto the ground. Vital mistake. I heard murmuring in the hallways behind me and footsteps approaching the room. Too late, I had to continue.

Without turning back, I hastily threw my body through the already collapsing wall and found that this "storage room" was actually the huge room that I had fought Specimen 14 in. Apparently, the room I was being treated in was on the second floor, for when I burst through the wall, there was no immediate ground under me. I wasn't prepared for it, but I ended up falling down ten meters to the floor. I landed on my feet, but it hurt from the injury. I quickly shrugged off the pain and I focused on my surroundings. There were people in this room currently. It seemed that they were not expecting me to appear all of a sudden. They were quite vulnerable and just stood there staring at me in shock. I believe they were preparing the grounds for another specimen test.

To speed things up, I let out a loud roar, that sent all the workers screaming for their lives. Without thinking, they all headed for the large exit, where they entered a passcode and then a door would slide open. Perfect! When I saw a door completely open, I began dashing towards it. One of the workers realized the mistake they made and tried to close the door again, but it was too late. I bolted through and sent the men on the ground flying. It's now time to play rough. I wanted to get escape and get back to my hive.

It seems that I have managed to escape into a hallway where the lights were dimly lit. I sped down the hall, not sure exactly where I was going. There was a set of double doors, but of course I was too large to fit through. Without giving much thought, I heaved my body at the wall and broke through. I was in a room filled with xenomorphs. There was probably around fifty xenos in this room and they were all held captive in a cell. This might have been the room where the company kept its collect of xenomorphs. I didn't know what to think. I have only been the King of one particular hive, so I wasn't sure if foreign xenomorphs would obey me or not.

All of them turned towards me. There was an awkward silence that lingered on and on. I was about to continue on until I saw all the xenomorph bow down. It seems my question was answered. The xenomorphs telepathically told me that they would follow my command. I asked them if they were aware of any release button. One of the xenomorphs pointed towards an electrical box. I used my tail and bashed it into the box which sent a large surge of electricity throughout the room. All of the cage doors opened and the xenomorphs were free. I commanded the xenos to capture every human, but not to harm anyone. I told them to bring all of them back to this room and keep them locked up in the cells. I wasn't going to risk Alice getting hurt, so I added the no harming humans part. I was thinking that hopefully one of them will find Alice so I could be reunited with her. I did care for her, but I also wanted to hear more answers. They obliged and all of the xenos dispersed, each xeno using a different door or vent to exit the room.

As all the xenomorphs disappeared, I went on my way as well. I heard people screaming in the hallways outside. I burst out of the room and found myself crammed in a white hallway, presumably made for humans. The xenos were doing quite well, for the hallways were void of humans, and I did not see a single dead body. The only thing I was worried about was that the xenos couldn't control their strength, but that doesn't seem to be the problem. I trusted that they wouldn't hurt Alice. I veered down a turn in the hallway and bumped into a bunch of marines who were heading towards the commotion of the xenos. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw my massive figure. They began shooting at me. The bullets didn't hurt all that much, but it was quite annoying. I used my tail and with one sweep, knocked all the marines onto the walls. I used just enough power to incapacitate them, but not kill them. I guess Alice made me soft.

Continuing through the networks of hallways, I came upon a large bolted door. I felt the wind on the other side. Surely, this was the exit that would lead outside, outside of this musty company building. I was desperate to breathe in fresh air, so I rammed my body against the sealed door. It gave a little, but it was still pretty firm. I gave another whack at it, but I didn't make too much progress. I heard a loud siren go off and entrances leading back to the hallway disappeared as walls rose up from the ground, trapping me at the corner.. It seemed that I had only one way to escape and it was through this door, to the outside world. Wait! I realized I still was oblivious to what planet I was on. Now, I was even more curious. I used my tail and began pummeling the door, finally, my sharp tail seemed to do the trick and the door finally broke away, letting light spill into the darkness of the building. I ran outside into the cool air, but before I could enjoy the moment, a huge net fell on top of me.

There were four helicopters above me, where the net was released from. Damn! It seemed that they were watching me the whole time. They knew I was going to appear from this entrance, so they just had to wait until I came bursting out. I can't believe I got fooled again. It was the same kind of net that trapped me the first time when I was in my hive. I felt the chemicals burning into my exoskeleton. An old man approached me, with a smug on his face. It was Alice's grandfather.

"Looks like xenomorphs aren't intelligent at all. I can't believe some people classify your kind as semi-sapient. I would say you're nowhere near sapient." remarked the man. I took that insult right to heart, and tried lashing out at him, but my arms were restrained. I could feel the chemicals affecting my body. I was beginning to feel tired. No! I couldn't let this happen.

"You have took quite a liking to Alice. She is nothing but trouble. I deducted that she was the one who released you from your restraints, didn't she?" he said. And to spite me, he leaned in closer to my face. "And, I'm not sure if you can understand me right now, but I'll just say it anyways. I don't care about Alice, I never loved her. I pretended to after her parents died just so she would be loyal and capture you. After you are detained, I'll use this situation as a perfect way for her to be executed for treachery and treason against weyland yutani!"

Oh, yes. I understood him loud and clear. I felt a wave of anger surge through me. I was determined...determined to send this man to hell! She was not going to lay a finger on Alice. I began pushing against the net that was burning my flesh. I ignored the pain and continued to force my way up. Alice's grandfather was startled and tried to move back. Coward. This made me even more determined. With all my strength, I used my claws and tore the net apart. All the workers around me were startled and began to move back.

"No way, impossible! No alien creature was able to break out of that net!" he cried. His eyes were wide with shock. I could smell his fear from a mile away. I dove down towards him and tore him apart. Blood splattered everywhere, and it felt quite refreshing to see this man die. But, I quickly realized my irreversible mistake, when I looked up and saw Alice standing in front of me, witnessing her grandfather's gruesome murder. She was there the whole time standing near the group of men behind her grandfather.

She looked up at me, and I felt that she also began to fear me, as she cried, "Gran….Granpa! W-why?"


	6. Chapter 6: Time of Solitude

I stood there, unable to do anything as Alice stared back in horror. What have I done? Alice didn't speak another word as I saw the tears begin to form in her eyes. I wanted to tell her why I did it, but I couldn't communicate with her without making contact. She spun around and ran off, disappearing in within the crowd of marines. I tried chasing after her, but all the marines surrounded me with their weapons. They all began shooting at once. I didn't try to struggle or fight back, the guilt I felt was overpowering. Eventually, I dropped towards the ground and I was captured again. The marines noticed something was unusual about how I acted, but they continued anyways. They tied up my arms and legs and I was dragged onto a large vehicle.

I was shipped back into the large building, this time bounded in a large vacant room, away from the main wing of the building. I didn't hear my xeno servants. They must have all been subdued and killed. But that was the least of my worries. I couldn't stop thinking about Alice and what I did to her grandpa. But, she didn't know of the man's evil intentions. Thinking about the words he spoke still made my blood boil. He was going to have her own daughter executed, and Alice was oblivious to the whole thing! Even if that was true, I shouldn't have killed him. He meant so much to Alice. In her eyes, she was the family member that came back and rescued her from my planet.

Every one of my limbs were shackled, including my tail. The shackles were made of a very durable metal that were connected to a chain that rose up to the ceiling. I was kept in that room alone for such a long time. They neglected to do anything with me, or even feed me. I began to feel myself grow weaker and weaker as each day passed. I hoped that Alice still looked out for me, but if that was the case, she would've showed up by now. Weeks passed, maybe even months, but I couldn't accurately tell you because staying in the room was very disorientating and I could not tell time accurately.

After what seemed like an eternity, one day, a man walked into the room. I didn't recognize him. He looked young, maybe late twenties. He had silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a pitch black suit that made him stand out. I kept my head low, pretending that I didn't notice that he entered the room. He was followed by a bunch of men. Assistants, I assume.

"Roger Alacard has created so many amazing alien specimens, why is he so obsessed with this one? What do they call it, a xenomorph?" asked the man in black as he walked around me, studying my body.

One of the assistants spoke up. "Um, sir, I believe Mr. Alacard was interested in his species because of their amazing way of reproduction and adaptability. These things have the power to inherit DNA from their hosts. It is a parasitoid species, so it can only reproduce that way."

"Well, are they all huge like this one? What did this particular xenomorph use as a host, a dinosaur?" asked the man in black.

Another assistant spoke up. "I heard from Mr. Alacard that this was a xenomorph of royalty. It was the head of an entire hive of xenomorphs. They usually have Queen, which grows five times the size of normal xenomorphs. Only the Queen can lay eggs. But these eggs only produce critters know as face huggers. Xenomorphs are only created when these facehuggers implant an embryo into a host."

"I heard about this, now that you mention it." said the man in black. "The embryo would develop into a worm-like creature and burst violently out of the hosts chest. I didn't know it was this species."

"Also, sir, this particular xenomorph was able to break through the iron net. On record, this alien was the first to ever achieve such a feat. So, there was reason for Alacards interest." said another assistant.

"So, how does the Queen lay eggs." asked the man.

"In the hive, they are hung up by chains, kind of like the way you see the one in front of us is. A large egg sac will form from the Queen's body, and this would cause the queen to be completely immobile. But from there, it can lay as many eggs as it wants."

"Get this alien strung up and prepared for egg laying. I'm interested in these xenomorphs as well. I want to study how they reproduce and grow." said the man in black. Dumbass! I can't produce facehuggers. I'm not a xenomorph Queen.

"Sir, this is not a Queen. This is also why Alacard was interested in this particular xenomorph. He is what is called a xenomorph King. It is like a male counterpart to the queen, but differences are that the King is more skilled in combat and physical differences are they have a large set of twin tusks under their jaw, as you can see. A Xenomorph King is special because there hasn't been one before, or it's possible there has been, but we never discovered it. Either way, he is a special one." said an assistant.

"Ok then, I'll make use with what I have now. Alacard is dead, so I will be taking charge of this facility." said the man in black. He beckoned all of his assistants to leave the room as he closed the door behind him. Now, he was alone in the room with me. He walked up to me, but with lots of caution. I could sense that he was feeling very unnerved, even when he knew that I couldn't harm him even if I wanted to. He got to a distance where his head was right under my tusks. He looked up into my eyeless dome. My neck was bound by restraints, so I couldn't move my tusks to hit him.

"I heard you made quite some trouble a month back. You were able to kill the head of the facility. I give you credit for that. I thought Alacard would never die. He was doing some pretty nasty experiments in these labs." he said. He placed a hand on my tusk and I flinched at the sudden contact.

"You've been through a lot lately, haven't you. I could feel your stress through the bones of your tusk. You want to return home, don't you? You also lost someone you cared deeply about. Who was this person?" asked the man. I tried to answer, but he wasn't like Alice. He didn't hear my telepathy. To be honest, when I first saw this man, he seemed like every other human who was thirsty for knowledge. But now, I could feel his genuine warmth and curiosity. He seemed to care and it reminded me of Alice.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He grabbed a large cart that his men had rolled in upon entering the room. He pushed it over towards me and opened up the lid. Inside was filled with slabs of meat. "I know the people here must have not been feeding you, so I brought this along." I could feel myself salivating as I stared at the delicious meat. He was right. I was starved. He walked over to the control panel and released my neck restraint. I dove right into the meat, grinding it with my teeth and swallowing some pieces whole.

The man, despite having freed my neck, walked back towards me. He was aware that I could lash out at him with my tusk, but I think he was doing this to gain my trust. Well, I only knew him for a few minutes, so I didn't completely trust him. But I wasn't going to hurt him anyways, plus, he was providing me food. He watched me as a devoured the crate full of meat. After I was done, he removed the cart from under me. As he began to leave, I let out a whimper as to prevent him from leaving. It was very lonely, and I would do anything for a companion.

He turned around and seemed to have understood me completely. "Don't worry, I'll be back." said the man. As he continued again, he turned around and said one more thing. "I'm pretty sure you are a very intelligent creature. I saw it in you when I first came here. Oh, and by the way, I'm David." he said. As I watched him exit through the door, I realized that he didn't bother to re shackle my neck to the restraint.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed post. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Mysterious Test

After that day when I met David, I thought things were going to become better, but that wasn't the case. The very next day, my restraints opened up automatically. I was confused as I got out of the position I was stuck in for so many weeks. Why was I released? Were they planning to experiment on me again? The door that led out of the prison opened up, and I was surprised to see that there were no humans walking up and down the hallways. It was strange, because this hallway was filled with humans every day, but today, it was unusually quiet. They were definitely experimenting on me, but I wasn't sure what they had in mind. Last time, they tested me on my combat skills. Do they want me to fight another one of their monsters?

I took a step out into the brightly lit hallway. Luckily, the hallways were built with very high ceilings so I could navigate through them without feeling cramped. I took my time walking down the hallway. It seemed that many of the turns that I remembered seeing in this hallway were gone, presumably walls that have been put up to block those paths. It was like they were guiding me through the halls to a specific room. Eventually, I arrived at a large rusty door and as soon as I approached it, it glided open. I did not have a doubt, people were scrutinizing me.

The door revealed a fairly large room, but not one that wasn't suited for any kind of brawl. The room was littered with soft squares(pillows) and bells hung from the ceiling. As I entered the room, my head would bump into a few of the bells which would cause a soft, charming ring that traveled around the room. It felt quite cozy in this room as a matter of fact. I heard a cooing sound and my attention was turned toward the center of the room. There was some sort of cradle in the middle of the room. I approached it with caution, not sure what to expect. I saw a bunch of those little squares inside the cradle and there was also a blanket. Something was wrapped inside it, for I sensed movement from it. I reached out my arm to see what was under the blanket. I was curious, and maybe that is what the humans wanted me to do. My claws grasped the blanket and I gently removed it to reveal what it was covering.

It was an infant. A human baby. It stared up at me innocently, not knowing what fear was and the difference between safety and danger. It cooed again as it tried to reach my tusks with its little plump hands. I let out a soft hiss, and the infant began to laugh. As it began to kick its feet, I noticed that its legs were cuffed by a medal shackle that was connected to the craddle.

What did the humans want me to do? There's a human baby in this room, now what? I turned to leave the room, but I that was when I began to hear the sound of a faint ticking. Was it a clock? No, it was coming from inside the cradle. I carefully examined the pillows that the baby was lying on and found a heavy object wrapped in a bunch of wires. I tried picking up the metal object, but it was bolted to the bottom of the crib. The object began to tick faster and I realized what I was staring at. I don't know why I did what I did, I could've easily just left and escape from the room unharmed, but I did something else.

I tried to grab the baby, making sure my claws did not scratch it, but I had to do something about the metal shackle. I clawed at it, but it wasn't doing much. The ticking was getting louder and I saw a red light begin to flash. I used my mouth and chomped down on the chain and it snapped apart. I pulled the baby out of cradle and dashed for the door. It was a little too late. I was only just at the entrance to the hallway when the bomb detonated and the explosion scorched my back. The shock wave sent me forward but I was able to recover and land on my feet. The burns on my back hurt quite a lot, but I was able to withstand the pain. I looked down to see if I have successfully shielded the infant in between my arm. It was still cooing as I looked down at it and to my surprise, it said the word, "Daddy!" as it stretched out its arms in a hugging motion.

 _Daddy?_ It saw me as its father. This was when all the questions rushed into my mind. Whose child was this? Why was it strapped to a bomb? Why would these humans allow me, an alien creature, to interact with it? What were they trying to achieve? I thought back to my hive and my children. I really wanted to see them again, but I couldn't. I can't possibly think of a way to get back to them. I was probably on a different planet, who knows how far from my home.

Then, the thought of Alice returned to me. Where was she? Does she think of me as a monster? Is she the one behind the camera, watching me? It was weird, but I wanted to see Alice more than I wanted to return home. She was the one who gave me purpose before. Then, I remembered that mysterious man. David. Where was he? Was he behind this as well?

Shaking off these questions, I stroked the baby's forehead with my claw. Its skin was very soft and delicate. The explosion has settled and I reentered the room. The room was dark and covered in ashes. The air was filled with the smell of smoke. Perhaps it was unhealthy for the infant here. I turned away and distanced myself from the room when a wall opened up in the middle of the hallway. This passage led to another brightly lit hallway that stretched as far as my eyes could see. I had no other choice but to continue, with the baby in my arms.

I arrived at another door, but this one was white and sparkling clean. It slide open smoothly and revealed a white room. The first thing that caught my attention was the xenomorph egg that was located at the center of the room. What was I supposed to do here? I walked over to the egg, and sure enough, I sense that a facehugger was present in there. The baby cooed again, and the flaps on the opened up.

I almost forgot about the facehugger stage. In my hive, my queen was genetically enhanced, so she laid eggs that produce what you humans call chestbursters. It was efficient, for our hive was able to thrive without the need of hosts. Plus, it is a sad life to have known that your life is only possible by another's death. If I still a drone, who served under the previous queen, I probably would have used the baby as a host for the facehugger, but now, I didn't have to follow another's order. The facehugger saw the baby and leaped out to "face hug" the baby. Without thinking, I grabbed the facehugger by the tail, stopping it from contacting the infant. The facehugger squealed as I held it in place. I tried commanding it to stop, but it didn't seem to understand. As it realized I was not going to let go, it sprung up towards my mouth.

No, I was not going to make the same mistake that happened that very first, fateful day. I yanked the facehugger by its tail, disorientating it, and I threw it at the wall with great force, making its blood splatter all over the white surface of the room. Thankfully, the baby was still fine and it was still cooing happily. All of a sudden, across from me was a camouflaged door that opened up. A man walked through the door. It was David.

"Well, it seems that I was right about you. Sorry, for leaving you oblivious to the situation. This was a test that my superiors wanted me to have done on you, and you have passed with flying colors!"


	8. Chapter 8: Answers

I stood there, confused. He walked over to me and grabbed the baby from my arms. "This was a test of your behavioral qualities. Do you show emotion, care, intelligence? You seem to have all three of those qualities. It is amazing how similar you think like a human." said David.

He placed the baby inside a stroller and an assistant moved it out of the room. He placed his hand on my claws and concentrated hard. "Say something to me." said David.

 _Um, where am I?_ I asked telepathically.

"Right now you are in the west wing of the company." he responded.

 _You can understand me?_

"See! My hypothesis was correct, I need to make physical contact before I can understand you telepathically. I believe your brain has to synchronize with mine, and physical contact helps that connection." explained David. "I knew you were an intelligent creature."

 _David, what is the purpose of this test? Why would you endanger your own kind?_

"I'm so glad that baby turned out to be okay. But in actuality, he was never going to get hurt. We do an experiment similar to this with many other aliens, but they all seem to fail this test. The first part of the test was to test how violent you are. The more violent, we deem the less sapient. Most aliens seem to fail this part of the test. They see a foreign creature, like a helpless infant, and most of them don't think twice before they attempt to kill or eat him. When we see an alien show signs of violent behavior during the test, we would quickly shock and disable the alien with the electric collar attached to them. Your electric collar is on your tail." said David as he pointed toward it.

I looked at my tail, and surely enough, there was the collar. How have I not noticed it yet? "Test 2, we tested your intelligence. We would start the countdown for the bomb attached to the cradle in the room. If the alien deducted that there was danger, they would pass the intelligence part. However, if they don't figure it out, we'll just stop the bomb, to ensure the infant's safety, and the test will end right then and there. Test 3 is your reason to care. Most aliens, if they figure out the threat, leave the baby behind and in that case, we also stop the bomb. But this was something new, what you did." said David.

 _Well, I thought the baby was in danger, so why let a life die when you can save it?_

"That is what I am talking about. Showing emotion and care is something only we humans have, and this was the first time an alien specimen had this type of advance thinking. We saw you were trying to help the baby to escape, so we decided to not stop the bomb to make the experience more real. It was a bargain, but I'm glad you made it out without getting hurt."

 _I didn't exactly escape unharmed. The explosion burned my back as I was running out of the room._ I said a little annoyed.

"Well, sorry about that. We should've been more careful." said David.

 _What about this room? What was with the facehugger?_

"This was an extra test. You could call it the icing on the cake to determine how extraordinary you were. Would you go against your own kind to save this human child. The truth was, the facehugger wasn't fertile. It did not have an embryo inside it. So if you did allow it to "face hug" the child, nothing would have happened. But you stopped it anyways. Why?" he asked.

 _My hive is different from other xenomorph hives. I raised a queen that was genetically altered by, I believe, your company when they crash landed on my home planet. She was just a chestburster, then, and I was able to find her and raise her to become a full grown queen. What is so special is that she lays eggs that have chestbursters instead of facehuggers._

"That is very interesting." commented David as he walked over to my tail and removed the electric collar. "Would you say that other members of your hive are as smart as you are?" he asked. I thought about this for a second. I could communicate with my hive perfectly fine, but maybe they were not as open minded as I was.

 _I can't really tell you accurately. Everyone in my hive follows my commands, so I wouldn't know how intelligent they will be if they were independent. I don't usually attack foreigners unless they are a threat, and I hope that my drones and warriors also think that way._

"The truth is, I'm a new member of Waylend Yutani Corps. I was hired to be the research manager. I'm learning all about other specimens, and so far, you seem to be different than the rest of them. Heck, you're the only alien I can have a conversation with, which I'm still trying to wrap my head around how this works." said David. "I went through information about you, and found that you were captured and taken here about a month ago. I know you miss your home. I'm here to help you get back."

I was quite shocked to hear him say this. I was never expecting a human to listen to me, let alone help me. _Why? I'm just another alien specimen in this company. Doesn't your company value outlying specimens, like me? Why are you willing to let me go?_

"Well, it's because you seem to be a very-human like alien, despite your physical appearance. If that is true, then I don't want you suffering in these laboratories. I'm assuming that you also have strong feelings about your hive, and it pains you to be separated from them." said David.

 _If you are going to help me, may I ask if you know a girl named Alice?_

"Alice?" asked David. "Do you mean Alice Alacard? She is the head of the alien research branch of weyland Yutani."

 _Alice? No, that can't be true. I thought this other man was…_

"Remember the day of your outbreak. You killed a man. That man was Roger Alacard, the previous head. He was killed by you. Then, logically, his only heir, his grand daughter Alice Alacard took the seat and she is now overseeing all of the facility of alien research."

 _If Alice is in charge, why wouldn't she come and see me?_

"Do you know Alice?" asked David. I explained to him our story, starting from the events that unfolded a decade ago, about how I rescued Alice from the scuffle with the previous hive on my planet. I told David about how I murdered her grandpa in front of Alice. However, I informed him about Roger Alacards intentions.

"Wow. You really care about this girl don't you?" asked David. "She was able to communicate with you, right? Did you tell her why?"

 _I couldn't, then. I wasn't in reach. I needed to make physical contact, but she ran away. I pains me to not know how she is feeling and what she thinks of me. I just want to see her one last time. I want to tell her about why I did it._

"Roger Alacard was a rotten man. By the way you described Alice, I don't think she would run this facility and abuse the aliens." assured David. "Here, let's get moving. There are large space pods in the South Wing of the company that is meant to transport large alien beings, like you. I will list in the coordinates and send you home."

David walked out into the hallway and pulled a lever. All the walls opened up to reveal the network of hallways that wasn't present before. "Freeze!" shouted a bunch of men in uniforms as they ambushed the two of us when the walls came down. They had guns and they were all pointed at David.

David raised his hands. "Hey! I'm research manager. I have permission to transfer aliens from different areas of the building." said David.

"Miss Alacard has been observing your actions, David. They saw how close you were getting to…. this thing behind you." said one of the men. "You might have thought you were alone in that room, but we were listening in to what you were saying to the alien. That thing is quite special, being that it could communicate with a human. Miss Alacard will not allow that specimen to escape the lab. That is why we have to stop you!"

"RUN!" said David as he threw something in the air. It was a smoke ball and it exploded, leaving the hallways filled with smoke. The men began shooting rapidly, and David was in danger. Despite the smoke, it didn't affect my vision. I quickly dove forward, blocking the bullets aimed at David easily with my hard exoskeleton. The men were completely disorientated by the smoke and I swiftly used me tail and knocked all of the men off their feet and hitting the ground.

As the smoke cleared, David was relieved to see that he didn't get a single bullet wound. He looked up and saw that I had protected him. "Why didn't you leave? You could've been hurt." shouted David. Ignoring his shout, I motioned him to climb on my back. He would only slow me down if I had to run at his pace.

He climbed on me and I said, _David, you are going to help me escape. Why shouldn't I return the favor. You risked your title in the company to do so._

David let out a sigh. "Well, thank you for saving me." he said as I charged down the hallway. More men popped up in front of me, but most of them did not stand their ground as they jumped out of the way of my path.

 _David, do you know the way to the space pod?_

"Yes. Make a right turn at the end of this hallway and we will be in a large white room. Continue through that room and the space pods should be located in that long hallway." said David. I realized that there was a door closing, cutting off the pathway to the large room. I sped up, but I wasn't going to make it before the door closed.

 _David, brace yourself._ I warned him.

I felt his hands hold on tighter to my dorsal tubes as I used all my strength and smashed into the closing wall. It gave away and I blasted through, the depree flying everywhere. I continued into the large white room, but the door to the next hallway was closed. Doesn't matter. I could ram it again. I collided into the door, but this door did not break. I tried clawing it put the door was very sturdy.

"Oh, no! It's a trap!" said David as I turned around and saw that a door closed the pathway from where I entered the large white room.

 _What is this place?!_ I asked.

David looked around the room. "This isn't good. We are in the fighting arena. Where aliens of different species are pinned against each other." said David. This room was just like that room I fought specimen 14 in. It was just as large and the ceiling was really high up. My eyes turned toward the side walls where I saw a bunch of scientists that were standing on a tall platform out of reach. The scientists were surrounding a woman in a dark, gray uniform. That woman was Alice.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for all the people who are following my story. It would be great if you review how the story is so far.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Trial

"Did you really think you could get to the space pods? That room is one of the most secured rooms in this building." said Alice. Something was off. Alice wasn't the same person she was when I saw her a month ago. She seemed more, composed and lacked emotion.

"You can't do this, Alacard. He is a beautiful creature. He is not like the other monstrous specimens in this facility. He has high intelligence and thinks like a human." shouted David.

"You really think you know so much about xenomorphs?" said Alice. "Let me inform you, his species is ranked as one of the most violent alien lifeforms ever discovered. They live to kill, they hunt for sport! They even kill to reproduce, using humans as hosts."

"No! You're wrong! This xenomorph is different, he…." as David was talking, Alice cut him off.

"They only thing that makes this xenomorph different is that he is a head of a hive. That thing is just as ruthless as any other xenomorph. It killed my grandfather without hesitation and without any remorse."

That was not true at all. I did regret it. I did feel guilty about it. It was a moment of anger…...no, a moment of weakness. I killed her grandfather, not wanting to deal with the harder alternative, to save Alice from him. I wanted to tell Alice about what happened, but it just seemed impossible to communicate with her. She would never come close to me, let alone, make physical contact to let me talk to her.

"Hey! I was able to communicate with him. He told me everything about you and what happened a decade ago. This xenomorph saved your life multiple times. How can you just cast him aside like he's just another specimen in this lab?" shouted David.

"You're right David. He is just a another specimen in this lab. The problem was that I trusted this xenomorph. And that mistake caused me the loss of a family member. I will not make that same mistake." Alice had a firm resolve, and I could see her opinions were not going to change about me.

 _David, get off me._ I said to him.

"What? Why?" asked David.

 _I don't want you to get caught up in this. They will surely kill you if you continue to side with me. I don't want that to happen to you._

"I will never do that. We're in this together." said David. "My older sister went against weyland Yutani Corps about alien mistreatment and foul practice when I was just a fifteen. My family and I didn't support her cause, and I ended up losing her. The company executed her for treason. I felt guilty about that everyday since. I loved my sister, yet I didn't have the courage to help her. I got this position as research manager to see how horrible the conditions at Weyland Yutani was, and it seems that Alice isn't doing much of a better job facilitating this branch compared to her grandfather. Therefore, I can't back down now."

 _David…_ Well, it seemed like I couldn't talk him out of it.

"If you are not going to hand that xenomorph over and surrender, your execution will might as well start now." said Alice as she commanded the scientists to release one of her alien specimens she had in store for us. My attention turned toward a door that was beginning to slide open. As the doorway was completely open, all I saw on the other side was complete darkness.

Something began to stir inside the darkness, and before I could react, a large tentacle shot out of the doorway and wrapped itself around my neck. I yelled in surprise as the tentacles were ice cold and they were quite slimy to grab a hold of. The tentacles started pulling me into the dark room it came from. I tried to stand my ground and using my claws to pry off the tentacles, but it was no use. I felt the tentacles begin to tighten around my neck. It was trying to choke me.

"Hang in there!" I heard David shout as I felt him whacking at the tentacles around my neck. Thinking fast, I bit into my arm, causing a myself to bleed and press the wound right onto the tentacles. I heard it screech in pain as it retracted its tentacles. As soon as the grip loosened, a pulled myself free from its grasp. However, another tentacle shot out from the darkness and it got a hold of David.

"Oh, shit." yelled David.

 _David, hold on!_ I said to him. But I felt his grip slip off my dorsal tube as he was yanked off my body and into the darkness. Without thinking, I lunged toward the tentacle that had a hold of him and grasped it. I tried pulling loose, but I held on, digging my claws into the tentacles. The tentacle that was in my hand began to bleed and thankfully it wasn't any special blood. Using all my strength, I pulled on the tentacle, determined to bring whatever this thing was into the bright light of the large room.

Another tentacle shot out towards my feet to try and stop me, but I saw it coming a mile away and stomped down onto it. I continued pulling the thing out of the darkness. With one last burst of energy, I pulled really hard and I felt all the resistance disappear. It seemed I might have yanked too hard and the alien flew out of the darkness and landed into the middle of the brightly lit arena. I caught David as he flew out of the darkness with it. I looked down to see what the alien looked like, and it was quite strange. The body of the alien itself was really small, maybe around the size of one of my arms. It had suction cups under it, which explained how it was so hard to pull at first. Four very large and very long tentacles were attached to its body.

I was able to injure three of its tentacles, and it began to cower in fear as I approached it. I guess it wasn't too proud of how big it was. I saw it try and slither away, but I dove down quickly and was able to hold the tentacle alien within my grasp. It struggled and tried to use its tentacles to grab a hold of me, but I threatened to drip more of my acid blood onto it and it stopped trying. I looked up toward Alice at the elevated platform, and she was watching me intently. I stared at the struggling, almost pathetic looking alien, and I threw it back into the doorway it came from. After that, the alien didn't try coming back out.

"Thank you for saving me." said David.

"That was specimen 11, and it seemed to completely incompetent in exterminating the two of you. Looks like I have to go for a different tactic." said Alice as she pressed a button. There was a loud rumble, and as the door to specimen 11 closed, another door opened adjacent to it. From this doorway, a different kind of alien walked out into the brightness of the arena. This alien seemed to resemble the body of a human, but with a much larger build. It had dreadlocks, which kind of resembled the hair of a human and it had four little tusks that jutted out in different directions from what looked like some sort of deranged mouth. But that wasn't all. It seemed to be holding a weapon. Specifically, a double edged spear and it had thick armor on.

"This is specimen 21, but it's species is the Yautja." said Alice. "These things have been known to kill countless xenomorphs without struggle. This particular yautja is an experienced hunter and had taken down three xenomorph queens from different hives. I'm confident this would be the last alien you see." she said to David.

"This little guy can't beat us. You can do this." David said to me.

I looked down towards the yautja. This alien was able to kill three queens? It was quite impressive to think about. It was much smaller, compared to me, but I wasn't going to underestimate it. What caught my attention was that it had so many weapons attached to its body. The spear was the only one he was holding in his hands. With great speed, the yautja launched itself into the air and dove down towards my head for a strike.

 **Author's Note: More will come soon. If you are following, please comment.**


	10. Chapter 10: Alien vs Predator

**Author's Note: Hello. Sorry for the delayed update again. I was working on another fanfiction called Pokemon Revolution. So far, the Rogue King is one of my most viewed and liked stories. I would appreciate it if all of you can also check out my other stories, especially pokemon revolution. I know they are very differet genre's, but they have similar themes. If you are fimiliar with pokemon, I think you would enjoy pokemon revolution. It is still a work in process, and it will be a lengthy story. And as always, please comment or review. I really like to get feedback from my viewers, and thank you in advance.**

The spear struck my dome and I felt it pierce through my exoskeleton into my flesh. I let out a roar of pain and the yautja swiftly pulled his spear out and retreated. I felt my acid blood dripping down the side of my head from the wound he had made, but it was not nearly deep enough to be life threatening. As I went for the attack with my tail, the yautja dodged quite easily and immediately began running around me in circles, assumably trying to disorientate me. I went for another strike with my tail, but I missed again. This time, the yautja took advantage of my lag and sprinted toward my leg. He used his spear and cut my heel in a flash. I hadn't even noticed what he had done when I felt the searing pain from my feet. I was still able to stand, but it hurt to move.

I was getting pretty annoyed. This alien was too small of a target to hit, and he moves pretty fast. It was a one sided battle. The yautja could attack me easily because of my size, but I couldn't accurately attack him.

"You won't be able to hit him the way you fought that previous alien." said David. "I have an idea." He told me his plan, and I have to say, David was a fast thinker.

I saw the yautja ready for another attack. I charged toward him and dove at the last second. Of course, the yautja saw my attack coming and jumped high up in the air and was aiming to land on my back for a strike.

"High left!" shouted David. With that, I used my tail and swung it toward the left of me and bullseye! I hit the yautja right square on the chest with the blunt side of my tail, sending him crashing into the side wall. I saw his spear fall out of his hands and land on the ground. David jumped off my back and snatched the weapon up.

"This weapon is pretty heavy." commented David as he tried to wield the yautja's weapon. When the yautja got up from the impact, it was not happy to see that David had got ahold of his weapon. He pounced toward David to knock him out with his fists. I swiftly launched my tail toward the yautja, aiming for his chest. I thought I had him, but the yautja noticed my tail coming at the last second and retreated his attack to dodge. I landed the hit, but I only got his shoulder. The yautja jumped out of range and slid across the floor, holding his injured shoulder.

After the yautja came to a halt, he stood up and stared intently at us, thinking of what to do next. He reached for his weapon belt and pulled out what seemed to be some sort of disc. He snapped a switch on the disc and six large blades appeared from the weapon. It was shaped like a shuriken, a circular blade. He threw the blade at us and the weapon traveled at a great speed.

Reacting fast, David saw the blade coming for him, and held up the yautja's spear. The blade made contact and was deflected off the spear. However, it did not stop. It circled around and flew towards me. I tried ducking towards the ground, but the blade was fast and cut through the crest on top of my head. I let out a yell of pain as the blade hit me.

David saw that I was hurt, so he charged toward the yautja with the spear in his hand. The yautja was distracted when he was in the process of catching the blade as it flew back around toward him. "Back off!" yelled David as he swung the blade. He managed to strike him in the back, but it didn't do as much as he hoped. The yautja turned around, clearly irritated and grabbed a hold of the spear. David, though started, did not let go of the weapon. The yautja pulled up with great force, pulling David's body up in the air with the weapon. The yautja then launched his foot into David's ribcage, kicking him with great force and sending him across the room.

 _DAVID!_ I yelled. But of course, he could not hear me. He hit the wall and fell to the floor. His body was limp and there was no sign of movement. I started seeing red. I felt my blood begin to boil. I charged toward the yautja, with the intent to kill. He saw me coming and tried jumping up in the air to avoid me. It might be a surprise to him, but I could jump too. As he escaped into the air, I jumped up in the air as well, just high enough that my claws could reach him. I saw the shock in the yautja's face as he saw my claw coming, but it was too late. I managed to grab a hold of the alien, and I began tightening my grip.

The yautja roared in pain but I didn't loosen my grip. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to see his blood paint the white room we were in. I hissed at the yautja as I tightened my grip even more. Than, an image popped into my head. It was me, back outside towering over Alice's grandpa. His face was full of terror. I saw myself dive down toward him and tear his body in half. The bright red blood tainting the lush green grass. I stared at Alice. I heard the words she muttered again on that day. _Why?_

Why? Why did I kill him? I killed him to protect Alice, right? I did nothing wrong. Maybe I'm killing this yautja in my hands right now because he harmed David. I'm just doing so to protect David. It was justified for me to continue, but the same guilt flooded my mind at that moment. I shouldn't have done it. I lost Alice's trust. I should've told her first, before I decided to go in for the kill. It would have been different if Alice knew why I killed him.

I let go of the yautja and he dropped to the floor. It seemed that I wasn't too late, for the yautja was still alive and struggling to get back on his feet. I looked up toward Alice, who was standing on the upper deck of the room. She stared back at me, with those same hateful eyes, like I was a monster.

Maybe, maybe it just might work. " _Allllllissssss",_ was the sound I made as I tried to hiss her name. I saw her expression change. She looked at me in shock, as if she was having a revelation. The last time I tried hissing a name was ten years ago when Alice's older sister, Abigail, died. I hissed her name in front of Alice, as to show I cared for her. From that moment, I swore to protect her little sister. It seemed that Alice began to remember the events that unfolded that day. How I stood by her side and how I protected her from the previous Queen. Even when Alice left my planet, I never forgot the look of a happy child waving back at me from the shuttle as it took off.

There was an awkward silence as the scientists next to Alice asked her what was wrong. She finally snapped out of it.

"That's….that's enough for today. Bring the yautja back into his cell." ordered Alice. The yautja, however, had different plans. It was clear he did not have the power to continue fighting with me. He removed the machinery strapped onto his wrist. He pressed a few buttons and the machine began beeping.

"What is the yautja doing?" asked Alice to another scientists.

"We don't know, Mrs. Alacard. That thing came with the alien when we captured it." said one of the scientists.

Foreign characters were being displayed on the black screen of the machine. With each beep, one of the strange characters disappeared, and then another. The yautja began making a horrible sound from his mouth that I could only assume was its laugh. It didn't take me long to realize that we were all in danger. I quickly snatched David up from the ground and moved toward the deck where the scientists were. I couldn't reach Alice, so I tried screeching at them, pointing to the yautja. How could I convey the danger? All the humans looked at me like I was crazy. I wasn't going to leave without Alice. I backed up to the end of the room, then I sprinted forward and jumped up as high as I could, holding David tightly, making sure he did not slip out of my hands. I managed to grab on to the railings of the deck. The scientists all screamed in terror, thinking that I was there to attack them. I reach out my claws and grabbed Alice. She yelled in surprise and struggled to free herself. When the scientists saw me snatch up their leader, they all evacuated the deck and escaped through a small door in the back.

I jumped down back to the ground, with Alice and David in each hand. I had to find a way out, but all the doors were closed. I ran to the nearest door and threw myself at it. It wouldn't break. I heard the beeping reach its maximum speed, and then a large flash of light blinded me. Thinking of nothing else to do, I hunched down, shielding the two humans from the blast as I felt the heat begin to overwhelm me. The blast was very powerful, and I blacked out. Maybe I should've killed the yautja when I had the chance.

 **Please check out Pokemon Revolution.**


	11. Chapter 11: Another Loss

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed post. But as promised, here is the update.**

Was I dead? This was all I thought when I regained consciousness. I woke up slowly to see burnt rubble in front of me. My body ached all over from the explosion, but I was surprised that I was able to withstand it. As I got up on my feet, I saw the two humans I had protected from the explosion. Some parts of their clothes were scorched, but both Alice and David were still alive. It seems that my body was able to protect them from the impact. However, both Alice and David were unconscious, so I picked the two of them up and looked around at the ruins surrounding me.

The yautja had completely disintegrated from the explosion. Moreover, it seems that half the facility was destroyed from the bomb. The room I was fighting the yautja in was completely obliterated. I was now standing under the bright blue sky, and all that is left is metal pieces that littered the ground. I looked to the right to see green vegetation covering the ground. I walked over and let my large feet sink into the lush grass. Now that I had time to experience nature, I found this planet to be quite beautiful. There were many plants around and the blue sky was a better color than the musty gray sky we always had on my home planet.

I looked down at the two humans to see if they were awake. No, they were still asleep.

"Over there! That's the alien that caused the explosion." shouted voices from behind me. I turned around to see a bunch of marines pointing their weapons toward me. A well dressed many stepped forward, scanning my body.

"How did this thing cause such a large explosion? I don't see it being capable of using weapons." said the man. The man than saw the two humans I was holding in my hands. He probably assumed I was going to hurt them.

The man held his hand. "Don't shoot the alien. It's possible you can hurt Miss Alacard, the head of the facility. We don't want that to happen, do we?" he asked as he walked forward.

"You are a very ugly looking thing." he insulted as he grimaced at me. Your probably no me as one of the calmer xenomorphs, but I am still a xenomorph, and angering me was not such a smart idea. I flashed my teeth out at him, threatening him to walk away.

"DO IT NOW!" the man yelled. I was surprised by his sudden outburst. I turned around to see who he was talking too. There was a man holding some sort of special gun. He shot it and the projectile struck me right in the leg. I looked down to see that the soldier had hit me with a dart. I immediately grabbed the dart and pulled it off from my skin and tossed it away into the air. I let out a roar of anger as I charged forward to hit the man in front of me. The man was very agile and was able to slip and dodge under me.

"Stupid alien." he said. I turned around to try and hit him with my tail, but then I felt my legs gave away. I fell face first onto the ground. Alice and David fell out of my hands from the impact. The dart must have had some sort of paralyzing or numbing agent in it. I couldn't move my body at all. It wasn't like the net, where I could just use brute strength to break through. I laid there helplessly as I watched the marines pick up Alice and David.

"Wilson, we have Miss Alacard here. But what should we do with this extra man." asked one of the marines. So this man's name was Wilson. Wilson walked over to David and recognized him. "This man was a traitor who allowed this monster to escape the facility. I have no use for him. Kill him." ordered Wilson.

I roared as loud as I can, but it was futile. My body was completely paralyzed. I could only watch. Wilson noticed my reaction to his command. He walked over to me and kneeled down. "So, you care about this human, don't you?" he asked tauntingly. I glared up at him(if he was able to see my eyes), but he didn't care that I was angry. He knew I couldn't do anything in that state. "Make sure that man is awake, and then proceed to shoot him." commanded Wilson.

The marine walked up to David and slapped him across the face hard. It took a few times before David began to wake up.

"Huh?" he muttered as he saw he was being held down by marines. "Hey, what's going on?!" he shouted.

"You have quite a record, David." said Wilson. "You let one of the most dangerous aliens escape, and your actions caused the destruction of a major section of the research facility. Your acts are treasonous and the only suitable penalty is death."

The marine in front of him pointed his gun toward David's chest. "You can't do this! You treat all these aliens with such…." yelled David, but he was cut off. The marine had no sense of mercy. He pulled the trigger and a loud bang rang through the air.

The wind seemed to have stopped. The grass and trees stopped moving. I stared in horror as I saw the blood from David's chest begin to spill out. The marines that were holding him down, let go and his body fell to the ground, causing some of his blood to fly up into the air. The marine then proceeded to shoot David five more times. David's yells of pain had disappeared by the third shot.

It's true. I only knew David for a little while. I didn't know too much about him. But what I did know was that this man was kind enough to understand me and let me escape. He let me believe that the human race wasn't so pitiful and hateful. I didn't even roar in anger as I saw David die. I was far beyond that kind of anger. I was just silent and watched as they pulled his dead body away.

Wilson stomped his foot onto the dome on my head and pressed down. "Don't fool yourself. That man never cared for you. Who would care for a disgusting thing like you." sneered Wilson as he turned around to the other marines. "Take Miss Alacard to the hospital wing. Make sure she is healed up and ready to explain what happened today to the executives." said Wilson.

"Um, sir. What do we do with the alien?" asked one of the marines.

"Just lock it up in another cell." said Wilson. With that, the marines obtained a large net and pulled it over me. Once I was trapped in the net, a truck came and pulled me slowly back into the building. I was still paralyzed, but even if I wasn't, I probably wouldn't have struggled. I lost another person, in which I couldn't repay the debt. Ten years ago, Alice's sister, Abigail, had saved me, put I couldn't save her when a xenomorph stabbed her through the stomach. David allowed me to escape, and yet, I wasn't able to save his life. Was I doomed to fail? Could I ever be able to actually save someone? Maybe I should give up. Maybe a creature like me was meant to kill, and not the opposite. I was brought to the east side of the facility and was locked into a large green room.

As a few hours went by, I the paralysis disappeared and I was able to move my body normally. I stared at the bolted door, wondering what I should do next. I was ready to actually give up. Maybe I should just give in to these humans and spend the rest of my life as a test subject.

But then, I remembered. I didn't always fail. Ten years ago, I successfully saved Alice. Alice is still alive, and now she acknowledges me. She must've realized something about me when I was fighting the yautja. I saw the way she changed in her expression when watching me. All hope was not lost. I might've failed David, but I must not fail Alice. It wasn't her fault that she put me through those tests. She was angry at me for killing her grandpa, but she also saved me before, or at least attempted it by allowing me to escape.

My mind was set. I can't give up anymore. This would be the last time I fall into that depression. I still have Alice to protect, and I will not let her get hurt. I slammed my tail against the ground. I had to find a way out. I had to find Alice and tell her the truth about her grandpa!

 **Author's Note: The next chapter will be updated soon. Please comment and review how the story is moving along. I would really appreciate feedback.**


End file.
